You don't remember me
by Cooky-Bear
Summary: Lexie slides her fingers through her hair and sighs. "I probably should leave you alone for a while", she says quietly as she stands up. Mark only nods. Sure, what else should he do? Or say? He doesn't even know her. He never saw her in his entire life, he said.


Lexie slides her fingers through her hair and sighs. "I probably should leave you alone for a while", she says quietly as she stands up. Mark only nods. Sure, what else should he do? Or say? He doesn't even know her. He never saw her in his entire life, he said. It's breaking her heart, but the love of her life has no memory about her. He remembers everything but not her, it's like she's cut out of his brain. And just her. He remembers Mrs. Petterson, the first patient they had together. He remembers that he built her a new throat and he remembers that he went home. He doesn't remember that she operated with him or their first night. He remembers he's a manwhore. He doesn't remember he's in a relationship and changed. He remembers he has cancer, but not that she sat next to him every single minute of every day, holding his hand and supporting him. He just forgot her. Simple as that. Slightly shaking her head, she reaches over and grabs her purse. Then she turns around and slowly leaves the room. She feels that Mark's watching her, and it makes her sad.

The hallway is empty. Thank God. Lexie closes the door behind her and leans her weight shortly on it. It's all too much. It's too much for one day. First his freaking surgery. Everything went good till he crashed. Yes, Mark Sloan crashed on the OR table and died. He was dead for more than three minutes and Lexie knows, she will never get this picture out of her head. It's was the worst moment in her whole life. She thought to see her mom dying would be worse. Or to see him with such a pain, everyday. To leave him for more than a week, because the chief sent her to Boston. But nothing compares to see the love of your life, laying on the table, cut off, with a swollen brain. Blood everywhere and a flatline. To see Bailey freaking and Derek's totally scared face as both of them compressed his heart and shocked it. Nothing compared to this. Because he was dead. Her life had no sense for this minutes, she felt like dying.

And now, he woke up. He's not dead. He's all fine. But without memory. Universe is hating her, Lexie is more than sure. She sighs once more, but then she takes a step and starts to walk. She turns around a corner, towards the cafeteria. She really has no idea what to do. Because she's still off this week, and it's only Wednesday. Usually she would spend her time with Mark, but now? Better not. The only thing she knows it that she should talk to someone. To someone who will support her. The first person she thinks about is her sister. But she can't reach her, since days. It's always the same. If she really needs her family, none is there. Besides Derek, she already sees him as a part of his family. But he made this dammage and so she wouldn't talk to him. She would yell at him. Like really. Probably would try to attack him. Not that she's angry. She really doesn't feel angry at all. She feels ..nothing. She has no one and she feels nothing. Awesome.

Lexie enters the cafeteria and stands in the line in front of the coffee chart. She rummages in her purse till she grabs 2$. Then she waits and looks around. Nobody is there. What the hell is going on? She quickly orders her cappuccino, pays it and leaves the cafeteria. She walks downstairs, into the ER while sipping on her hot drink. As she comes closer, she can hear voices. Many voices. So Lexie throws her coffee into the garbage, without thinking or whatever. She starts to walk faster, till she almost runs. As she opens the doors, all she can see are injured people. Tons of patients. She can hear them whining and crying.

Without any thoughts, she throws her purse behind the nurse' station there and combles her hair. Then she walks over to one of the surgeon, recognizing that it's Owen. Trauma. Pefect. She'd do anything know, just to distract her brain from Mark. "Dr. Hunt!", she shouts out. He turns around and seems pretty surprised to see her. And he frowns. Probably he heard about Mark, of course he did.. And she's still wearing his shirt. Anyway, she can help. She knows and he knows it too. "I'm free. Where do you need me?" Owen hesitates shortly, but then he shrugs. _Base 2. 32 years old female. One of the most injured victims of the train crash. Go. _Lexie nods thankfully and runs over to it, while she pulls the surgical ER clothes over her head. "I'm Lexie Grey, I'm your surgeon for today." She explains shortly before she looks over to the woman. Her patient is bleeding everywhere. And with everywhere, she really meanseverywhere. She has a a shard in her abdomen, her head is bleeding like hell. She just has one leg. "I need an OR. Immediately!"


End file.
